Iron Lord
Biography Coming Soon! Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Iron Lord's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. He has constructed hundreds of devices, including a machine to traverse dimensions, devices which can imbue people with powers, and many types of robots. He specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, and biochemistry. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. *'Master Engineer:' He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. *'Expert Tactician:' He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. *'Skilled Melee Combatant:' He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He has been trained by the best fighters on Earth-221 and can achieve very powerful nerve strikes. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' He has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast and agile. He has also displayed great reflexes and equilibrium. *'Indomitable Will:' Iron Lord has a great willpower. He was able to resist psychic attacks from Earth-221 Emma Frost and the Purple Man using only his will, to reject the mystical armor that the Soulsword provides the wielder on sheer willpower alone and while he was tortured in Hell, he refused to let a single audible indication of pain exit his mouth. Equipment Advanced Battle Armor The Sovereign-Prime Armor grants the wearer a host of abilities. It is one of the most advanced pieces of technology on the planet. This is, by no means, a complete list of the armor's capabilities. *'Neural Interface:' Iron Lord doesn't need to speak any commands at all. The armor itself reacts to his thoughts just as his own body would making his reaction time instantaneous instead of a small lag period. *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies his strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift 75 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve higher levels. *'Flight:' The armor can reach the speed of sound right from lift-off, and additional thrusters can be formed from the suit's scales to reach speeds above Mach 8. *'Super Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Pulse Bolts:' Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *'Laser Projector:' A laser weapon, powerful enough to cut though several enemy drones cleanly in half. One mounted on each arm. *'Repulsors:' Concussive force bolts that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. They have multi-vibrational capabilities, being able to damage beings with phasing powers. *'Pulse Beams:' Electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Rocket Launchers:' The armor contains twelve anti-tank rockets that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Tasers:' The armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down enemies without killing them. *'Personal Shield:' His personal shield is an incredible feat of engineering. It is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance several times. At full power he can withstand a small yield nuclear blast. *'Particle Beam:' A weapon capable of firing streams of particle energy at enemies. *'Tri-Beam:' Projects three extremely powerful streams of energy from his chest. This weapon is capable of massive, wide spread destruction. *'Explosives Launcher:' A wrist mounted explosives launcher can hold a variety of different types of bombs and grenades that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. It is much more efficient and faster at this process then any other armor. *'EMP Invulnerability:' The armor is completely resistant to electromagnetic pulses. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The helmet's design prevents all telepathic intrusion while he has it on. *'Compact Design/Rapid Assembly:' Unlike other armors that were connected to the wielder's biology, this one is simply directly linked to the user's brain synapses. When not in use, the armor can be collapsed into a bracelet on the wrist of the user, which can be activated and forms around the user's entire body when called upon. Makluan Power Rings *'Matter-Rearranger Ring, aka Remaker:' (worn on the right thumb) This Ring allows Iron Lord to manipulate the atomic and molecular structures of matter. It cannot transmute elements or affect objects encased in force or energy fields. **'Poison Gas:' Iron Lord may transform the surrounding air into a Toxic gas. **'Solidify Gas:' He may solidify the air around opponents, encasing them in blocks of cement-like material. *'Impact Beam Ring, aka Influence:' (worn on the right index finger) This Ring allows him to generate and project various beams of concussive force. **'Force Blast:' He may project blasts of concussive energy. **'Sonic Beam:' He may project waves of high-intensity sound. *'Vortex Beam Ring, aka Spin:' (worn in the right middle finger) The ring causes the air to move about at high speed in a vortex. The vortex can be used as an offensive weapon, as a means of levitating objects, or as a means of propelling the ring's wearer through the air. *'Disintegration Beam Ring, aka Spectral:' (worn in the right ring finger) This ring allows Iron Lord to project a beam of energy capable of destroying the bonds between the atoms and molecules, causing inanimate objects to disintegrate. This ring must recharge for 20 minutes after each use. *'Black Light Ring, aka Nightbringer:' (worn in the right little finger) This Ring allows him to create an area of darkness, presumably using Darkforce energy to do so. *'White Light Ring, aka Daimonic:' (worn in the left thumb) This ring allows him to generate and manipulate various forms of electromagnetic energy. **'Light Burst:' He may generate bursts of high intensity light to blind opponents. **'Gravity Field:' He may encase opponents in a field of heavy gravity, pinning them to the surfaces. **'Magnetic Levitation:' Iron Lord may utilize electromagnetic fields to levitate and manipulate objects. **'Image Projection:' He may project holographic illusions. He can also produce multiple images to confuse an opponent, or make a substantially larger version of himself. *'Flame-Blast Ring, aka Incandescence:' (worn in the left index finger) This ring allows him to project blasts of infrared to produce flame or ignite combustible materials. *'Mento-Intensifier Ring, aka The Liar:' (worn in the left ring finger) This ring magnifies his psionic energies, allowing him to mentally manipulate the thoughts and actions of others. **'Mental Illusions:' Iron Lord may psionically generate illusions within the minds of others. These illusions are very realistic and are capable of affecting all of the senses (vision, hearing, taste, touch and smell). **'Mental Paralysis:' He may psionically manipulate the minds of others, temporarily paralyzing them. *'Electro-Blast Ring, aka Lightning:' (worn in the left middle finger) This ring allows Iron Lord to project blasts of Electrical Energy. *'Ice Blast Ring, aka Zero:''' (worn in the left little finger) This ring allows him to project waves of intense cold and ice, including trapping foes in ice blocks and sheaths. Limitations Without his suit or power rings, Iron Lord is susceptible to all human limitations. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:CazzikCategory:Cazzik (WoH)Category:Iron Man Villains